


A Tramp for a Lady

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, Oneshot, Protective Raph, aged up turtles, except raph of course, i'm still really bad with tags, reader is basically a sister to them, there's always arguing with raph, there's an idiot in this fic, who are we kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: You’re a sister to all but one. He’s been hiding that fact from you for years, but you’re done being his sister.
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Tramp for a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: implied intercourse and mentions of sexual assault. Nothing explicit. Slight cursing. I’m just gonna go ahead and rate this PG-13. Usually I like to keep it family friendly, but this one is not quite so family friendly. 
> 
> There’s also a comment about how reader dresses like a lady; please don’t be offended by the old-school ‘lady’ comment, we can dress however we want and still be a lady.
> 
> OH! and all characters are aged up and the world knows about mutants/accepts them. Although, I'm pretty sure I explain that pretty well in the story.

Raph was greener than his own skin with envy. He had met you years ago. Before they saved the city. Before the city knew who saved them. Before the world knew mutants existed. Before mutants were accepted. 

It surprised him, honestly, how most of humanity accepted mutants, especially him and his brothers. Now they were the best personal security money could buy. Yeah, they still did patrol and kept the streets as clean as they could, but when the idea hit that him and his family could start making some good money and get a home topside- out of the smelly sewers and off the second-hand furniture- Raph’s mind went wild with ideas of how they could be more than shadows. Turtle Security was his best idea. He did research and got the okay from his father- even got permission to lead. It was his idea and his business, so Splinter said he would be in charge and held responsible for everything pertaining to Turtle Security. 

His first stop to start his business was Donnie. He needed his own computer. Something he could use for most of his interactions and something that would work for security cameras. It helped that Donnie said he would help with anything he needed and that it sounded like a good plan. His second stop was Mikey. His youngest brother needed something to do besides skating around the tunnels all day now that he was tired of all the topside attention everywhere he went. As expected, Mikey was up for keeping people safe and getting paid for it. Leo was his last stop. He needed a second in command, especially if he got double-booked. Raph figured most of the work he might end up with would only need himself and one other (if that), but thought if his business thrived more than he was thinking it would, then maybe the four of them could work together- depending on how much security a person deemed themselves worthy of.

It barely took a few months for his business to thrive. Word spread fast through New York City, especially when it was well known they saved the city. Raph had morals though, and would never accept business from anyone who deserved what was coming to them.

Tonight (a few years later and a spacious home topside), Turtle Security was in charge of keeping a drunk idiot from being harmed by his father’s enemies. The guy’s name was Roger Vance and he would not stop talking to you, flirting with you, and touching you. Nothing that would be cause to break his hand: an arm around your shoulders, a hand gently resting on your back, moving your hair out of your eyes- things like that. But Raph hated it. You deserved better than a trust fund kid.

To Leo, Donnie, and Mikey you were the little sister they adored, but to him you were so much more. You were his light in the darkness, his Northern Star, his- well, to put it frankly- you were his reason for living. Every day he looked forward to your smile. Every day he wanted to hear you laugh. A day without you was a day without the sun.

But he had never told you that and he never would. You were the perfect lady and he was a tramp. You had said so yourself. Yeah, you were probably joking about it and yeah, he was using other women to keep you off his mind- not that it worked. When he looked at them, he saw your face. When he slept with them, he thought of you. When the next morning arrived, the guilt ate up his soul- what little he had left of it anyway. 

He always played the gentlemen; hating the thought of any girl taking the “walk of shame” down his halls. He refused to allow anyone to call it that and therefore always bought them breakfast and a ride home. He wasn’t dumb. He knew he was just a notch on their bedpost more than anything. Sleeping with a mutant was something to brag about apparently, but he felt he needed to take advantage of that. Anything that could possibly get you off his mind, even if it was only a moment. Or maybe it was just to fulfill his sick fantasy of you and him together. Either way, it wasn’t working very well.

Why you had decided to go to the very bar he had to follow this numbskull to was beyond him. With a clenched jaw, he looked away from you and Roger, scanning his surroundings. He doubted anyone would try to make the jump on Roger at this place. It seemed...relaxed, for the most part. The place was fairly large, tables made from a rich mahogany to match the bar. The walls gave a warm, relaxed feel and tonight there was a jazz band playing on stage in front of the dance floor where people were dancing- really dancing. Not the fun hip-hop, dirty, or breakdancing kind. But the kind where the man twirled the girl and they face each other, stepping in time with the music. Your favorite kind. More than ballet, the dancing you got paid to do.

Raph had to stop himself from growling as he imagined dancing with you. He had taken lessons immediately after you had asked him to dance one night (on your twenty-first birthday, no less). He refused, not wanting to embarrass himself, so you danced with Mikey instead. Who made you laugh as he stepped on your toes. But you were a patient teacher and Mikey gobbled up the attention from his favorite sister. You had never asked him to dance again and he regretted ever refusing anything you asked of him.

Roger whispered something in your ear, forcing Raph to step in your direction in case the idiot took it a little too far. You noticed his movement and met his gaze determinedly, fire in your eyes. He stumbled. You had been doing that a lot lately; daring him to interrupt whatever you were doing. A second later your hardened gaze melted as you looked at Roger with a smile, nodding at whatever he had said.

Then you were both headed to the dance floor. Raph couldn’t help but follow your swaying hips underneath that red dress- his color red. Blood red. The top half fit like a second skin while the skirt fell loosely around your waist to halfway down your thighs. He didn’t even want to think about how low your V-neckline was- not that it was showing much, you dressed like a lady, after all. The straps tied around your neck, leaving your back bare. He knew your hair hid the cute bow he would find there if he were to untie-

“Ow! Sis is lookin’ good tonight,” Mikey voiced excitedly over the comm. 

“Should we be worried?” Donnie asked warily. He was scouting the block around the bar while Leo stayed up on the rooftops in case something happened.

“If that bastard touches her-”

“Relax, guys,” Raph cut Leo short in an attempt to calm himself just as much as his brother. “He hasn’t done anythin’ disrespectful.”

“Yet,” Leo growled the very same thought Raph was having.

“Dudes, let her have some fun, geez.” The brothers could hear Mikey’s eyeroll. Raph, on the other hand, witnessed his brother roll his eyes from across the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was the night you were going to force Raph to see what he was missing out on. You had gone over to your brothers’ home that morning and easily got Donnie to spill the beans about who their client has been lately. It was perfect. Better than you thought was possible, really.

Roger Vance was about your age and was apparently a regular at Nightly Notes, a bar downtown just a couple of train stops down from your apartment. So, with a skip in your step and mischievous smirk on your lips, you said your goodbyes after breakfast- not wishing to stumble upon whoever was about to step out of Raph’s room- and found yourself wearing the new dress you got to pique Raph’s interest. There was no doubt in your mind that it would catch your favorite terrapin’s eye- the dress was in his favorite color, after all.

It was all too easy to catch Roger’s attention, especially after telling the bartender you wanted to buy the man a drink. You wanted to cringe. Roger had nothing on Raph. He was a complete moron, smelled like nasty old man cologne, and felt greasy every time he touched you. But you had to stay strong. You were on a mission. One you had been fighting for years.

When you were younger, around ten years ago, you fell into an open man-hole, twisting your ankle when you landed wrong. You had run away from the foster home in a panic. The man- if one could call him that- had touched you in places nobody should ever touch a girl. At least, that’s what your mom had told you before the accident when you were young. So you ran with nothing but the clothes on your back. You were still unsure of how you even dodged his slimy hands that day. All you knew was that you were never going back.

It wasn’t much longer when your brothers found you. They were shocked, to say the least, but welcomed you with open arms for the most part. Even Splinter, who you still called ‘dad’ to this day. Raph, on the other hand, was a different story. He wasn’t with the others when they found you. In fact, that’s why they were heading topside, because they meant to go looking for Raph. Apparently he had been gone for a couple of days and they had gotten worried.

They became the family you thought you were never going to have again. They made sure you got back into ballet. To this day, you still had no idea how they paid for those lessons, or if they even did. They made sure you got an education just like all the other kids- they followed you to and from school every day. They took care of you during your first period. They coddled you during your first break-up and all the others after- not that there were very many. They helped you get into a specialty arts school for ballet. They congratulated you for every little proud moment you had and always bought you flowers for every rehearsal. They were always at the first night’s rehearsal. Even Raph. He was the one that made sure you could defend yourself. He was the one that got you your apartment close to the studio you danced at, saying it was time you had your own space. Time you didn’t have four giant, over-protective brothers holding you back from having a real life. He wanted the best for you, they all did. So, you accepted the keys to your apartment with feigned excitement, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Especially since he made sure you were topside before they were. 

But he didn’t know you loved him. That you didn’t want to be anywhere else but with him- all day, everyday. You planned to change that tonight, though. Tonight you were going to push all of his buttons. Out of each of the boys, he was the most protective.

Your only worry was that this could give Turtle Security a bad rep if Raph lost his cool. Which didn’t happen as often as it used to, now that you had all grown. He owned his own company for goodness sakes! So he had learned to keep a level head. Had learned how not to let his emotions rule him. You were so proud of him for that. When you had first met him, his temper was what scared you the most, but you soon learned that underneath that rough exterior he felt he had to make sure his family was safe from all harm. That kind of pressure on a teenager was too much. It didn’t help that he felt he was never good enough. That he thought of himself as a failure. You hoped now that he didn’t still feel that way. He owned the most sought after personal security money could buy and still, he found time to patrol the streets- for free, without asking for anything in return. 

You idolized Raph for a couple of years once you figured out who he really was. Now, you hoped you didn’t disappoint him with what you had planned. Roger had finally asked you to dance, although you wondered if he would be able to without stumbling. You had let him touch your hands, tuck your hair behind your ear, rest his hand on your back. It was hard not to gag at his beer-tinged breath. You hated that smell. It reminded you of the foster home you ran away from. But you had to play your part and so far you felt you were playing it perfectly. 

When you glanced at Raph, his fists were clenched and his jaw ticked. His steps were heavy and purposeful. He wasn’t happy, but he didn’t seem like he was worried about security as his eyes flitted all over the place, barely looking in your direction. You had seen him on the job before. You knew he always had an eye on his client. Normally, he wouldn’t be more than one step away from his client when he played the part of bodyguard, but not tonight. He had stepped several feet away when he saw Roger sit next to you. You assumed it was to give you privacy. He never did like to be in the same room as you when you had a boy over- after the world found out they existed, anyway. Before that he would always leave the room when you spoke of the opposite sex. But when you came home crying he was the first one to grab the ice-cream and chick flicks. And he was always the one you wanted to snuggle up to during those times. During any time, really. He was warm, smelled like home, and made you feel safer than any of the others did. Logically, you knew they would all die for you and could protect you better than anyone else, but with Raph you knew that he would never let anyone touch a hair on your head without your say so and that made your insides all gooey.

It was time for step two as Roger danced with you. You were surprised he was a decent dancer. He spun you out and back into his arms, holding you close for a few beats as he breathed you in, causing an involuntary shiver. When you faced each other once again you slyly lowered his hand down to your bottom, making sure Raph and Mikey didn’t see. Thankfully, that very moment, Raph had his back to you as he spoke to his brother, but you knew it wouldn’t be more than another second before he turned around. Still, you breathed in a calming breath as Roger pulled you closer, squeezing your cheek. You told yourself you wouldn’t have to deal with him much longer as you led him in a position where you could see Raph out of the corner of your eye and he would see Roger’s hand on you. Your nerves buzzed in excitement. Lucky for him, worry for his life wasn’t a huge concern since he was the client. Which is why he was your target.

“Mr. Vance,” the gravelly Brooklyn accent was barely contained. “Ya need ta remove yer hand from the lady.”

“What?” Roger scrunched his face up at Raph. “Is she a threat?”

Raph towered over us and you felt Roger shake in fear. You would have smiled, feeling happy to have Raph so close, but you needed to keep a straight face.

“No,” he ground out.

“Then I’d like to keep dancing with this pretty lady, thanks,” Roger pretended bravado, attempting to sway as if he was still dancing with you, but Raph didn’t move an inch.

“Sorry,” Raph gently lifted you by the waist and set you down behind him, effectively situating himself between Roger and yourself. His hand print still felt hot on your skin. “But tha’s my sista’ yer touchin’.”

The word sister broke your heart and had your blood boiling all at the same time. You didn’t want to be his sister. You wanted a different kind of love from him. Tonight he was supposed to see how pretty you had become. How sexy you are. That you weren’t his sister, but someone he would feel compelled to kiss and touch and breathe in like you were currently doing. He smelled of leather and metal and spice.

“I-I see,” It was at that moment you knew Roger was a coward. Or maybe Raph was truly that scary, you weren’t sure which. Roger didn’t ask how it was possible that you were siblings. He didn’t protest when Raph pulled you away. He didn’t even try to hold on to you. He let go so fast you wondered if he was truly even interested. Granted, he had had a few beers by then and you had no way of knowing how well he held his alcohol.

“Michelangelo will escort ya home, sir. Ya seem tired,” Raph directed Roger toward a confused looking Mikey with an outstretched arm. You stayed silent as your eyes followed them out the door, giddy for what you hoped to happen next.

“Come on,” Raph growled out as he grabbed your wrist and tugged out to the back door that led to an alley. 

A small smile played at your lips that you struggled to hide once Raph rounded on you.

“What do ya think yer doin’?” He crossed his arms, staring you down, emerald eyes hard as stone.

“Dancing,” you shrugged and played with your nails, as if you went to bars every night to go dancing.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ya know I don’t like it when ya with us on a job, y/n,” Raph stated, waiting for an explanation from you. He hated having you near any possible danger. And that’s what his job was; dangerous. The whole point of it was to keep whoever was paying them safe from danger that might be after them. How would he be able to protect you and the client if something happened? He doubted he could do both and knew exactly who he would choose. Consequences be damned.

“How am I supposed to know where the job takes you?” Your e/c eyes dared to make contact with his own, nearly knocking him to his knees. He loved your eyes, they always had a spark to them, even when you were scared for your life. You thought he wasn’t there when you fell into the sewers that day, but he was the one that opened it for you. He was the one that followed you as you ran. He was the one that went back to beat the guy to a pulp once you were safe underground.

“I’m sure ya convinced one of yer brothas ta tell ya.”

“And if I did?” You sassed, a hand on your hip.

Raph visibly gulped, trying not to remember how good your hips felt in his hands. How his hands fit perfectly around your waist. How easily he could throw you over his shoulder and take you home. Home, where he could put something more appropriate on you- like one of his shirts.

He was going to lose it.

“Are ya tellin’ me ya put yerself in danger on purpose?”

“I wouldn’t be in danger, even if there was danger!” Your arms flailed at your sides, voice raised as you took a step closer. So close he could smell you. He tightened his hold on his biceps to keep from pulling you into his chest so he could breathe you in better.

“What makes ya think that, huh? Ya could get hurt if somethin’ were ta happen,” Raph tried to reason with you. You had to know that he would have to choose who to protect and you had to think he would choose the client.

“‘Cause you’re there, Raph. You wouldn’t ever let anything happen to me,” you said, voice steadier- and so very confident- than he expected after your outburst moments ago. Your words had Raph’s heart soaring to know you thought so highly of him, but he needed to quash that.

“I have ta protect the client, y/n. Ya know this,” Raph whispered the last bit, wishing he didn’t have to convince you that you should be second when he was on a job. You weren’t second. You would never be second. You were first, where you were meant to be. You would always be first.

“Pfft,” you scoffed before muttering that Mikey was there. That he could protect the client. And that caught Raph’s attention. 

“Ya don’t seem very concerned for someone ya were just flirtin’ up, Shorty.” His eyes squinted down at you in suspicion.

“Why would I be?” You shrugged, looking down at your nails again- a sign that you were hiding something. “Not like I liked him or anything,” you muttered.

“That’s not wha’ it looked like ta me,” Raph gently guided your chin up with his finger, forcing you to look him in the eye. 

“Good,” you huffed out, happy something was actually coming out of what you had planned.

“Good? Why were ya pretendin’ if ya don’t even like the guy? That’s not like ya, y/n.” Raph almost stumbled backwards at the glassy look in your eyes. Were you crying?

“To show you how pretty I am,” a tear ran down your face.

“I already know ya pretty-”

“To prove to you that I’m not that fourteen year old girl that ran from the foster home,” another tear rolled down your cheek, shattering his heart. He didn’t understand. He knows you’re beautiful. He knows you’re not fourteen anymore. He’s known that for a long time. Too long, really.

“I know ya not-”

“That I’m sexy, Raph!” You ripped your chin out of his gentle grip, turning away.

Now he understood. At least, he thinks he understood. And the thought shook him to his core. His heartbeat thundered in his chest and he worried that you would hear it. He didn’t dare breathe. This was the moment he never let himself think was possible. 

“I hate those women you take home,” your tiny voice reminded him to breathe. Reminded him that he wasn’t dreaming. That you were here, confessing something he didn’t think was possible. “I want to be in that bed- your bed. I want you to hold me. I-”

Raph couldn’t take it anymore- not another second. You didn’t know what you meant to him, but you were about to as he roughly pushed you against the brick of the building, making sure his hand was behind your head. He didn’t want it to bump against the brick. There was no way he was going to let anything bump that pretty little head of yours. Once he knew you wouldn’t be hurt by his rough-handling he leaned down to meet you at eye-level, forcing you to meet his gaze with his hands on either side of your head, blocking you against the wall. He wasn’t about to chance you walking away.

“Ya think I don’t find ya sexy?” He kissed the skin on your shoulder. 

“Ya think I like callin’ ya my sista’?” He gently brushed your hair away to trail kisses up your neck, making your breath hitch. 

“Ya think I enjoy those women I take home?” He kissed across your jaw from one ear to the other.

“Who do ya think I’m envisioning as they lay under me?” He whispered in your ear, causing you to shiver. 

Your knees buckled, but he caught you before you moved more than a couple of inches and held you steady. You were panting as you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck. You had to make sure this was real. So you held onto him as he rubbed little circles on your hips. You knew those strong hands could hold you forever and you wouldn’t ever want to move. You could barely believe what you were hearing. You tried wrapping your head around what he said. Was your dream finally coming true? Did Raph really see you that way? Your heart skipped a beat before you finally gained the courage to ask.

“Who?” You whispered, answering all of his questions with one of your own.

“You,” he nibbled your earlobe. “It’s always been you, Gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of a name better than "Turtle Security" please please PLEASE let me know. It's either someone thinks of something so I can change that terrible company name OR we all just accept the fact that Raph has absolutely no creativity with names and didn't let Mikey help think up a name for the company lol
> 
> Also, I'm terribly sorry if Roger's name changed at all, I wanna say I changed it at some point in the middle and don't remember if I went back to fix it....let me know?


End file.
